This invention relates to particle-in-gas filtration.
In many industrial processes it is necessary to remove particulate material from the atmosphere within the plant where the process is taking place either to provide better working conditions for the workers or to prevent the contamination of the environment outside the plant. In the nuclear industry, for example, it is necessary to remove any radioactive particles from the atmosphere. It is also necessary when changing filters which have been used to filter radioactive material that the material which has collected on the filter is not redispersed into the atmosphere when the filter is moved and that any surfaces which may have been in contact with, and possibly contaminated by, radioactive materials are not exposed to the environment.